


课间休息

by niyoo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niyoo/pseuds/niyoo
Summary: 表暗｜ABO，表A暗O，骨科
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, 表暗
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	课间休息

4月23日 22:00

好孩子不要在深夜踏入无人的校园，尤其当你势单力薄又被人盯上时。

武藤游戏知道自己正在试图踏入虎口。亚图姆留给他的字条并没有掩饰自己的用意，毕竟他们过于了解对方，虚掩并没有多大意义。于是亚图姆径直在纸上写到：“十点西塔楼下。”既不是请求也不是命令，而是在说：我要你来，并且我知道你一定会来。

游戏在出门前帮自己那此刻并不可爱的弟弟向父母撒了谎，一如他进门时所做的那样。

“小暗快从朋友家回来了，我去接他。”

父母则信任地冲他挥挥手：你已经是个强大的哥哥了，照顾好弟弟吧。

游戏脸上的笑容在关上家门消失在父母视线中的那刻瞬间消失，取而代之的是愈加沉重的心情。他想到亚图姆，他的手足兄弟，他为亚图姆打抱不平，但仔细想来此前他从来没思考过这点，在分化真正降临在他们的头上之前他从未意识到人们对这两种性别的刻板目光。

夜幕笼罩下的街道给人一种不同于白天的感觉，本应熟悉到闭着眼睛也可以前行的路口好似下一秒会突然跳出一只怪物，这并不是因为他第一次独自走夜路，而是因为他对即将发生的、无法预料的事情的忐忑。围墙上蹲着一只乌鸦，叫声尖锐、刺耳，像脱落到只剩油腻脑门的中年男子的头顶，秋日落光了叶赤裸着枝桠上的伤疤的枯树。

游戏加快步伐，努力不让自己去看它。

他顺利且胆战心惊地躲过了在教学楼巡视的老师，并像个窃贼一样出入了一趟手工教室。在路上游戏思考过要不要故意惊动老师，但他意识到如果这样做只能解决今天的问题，过不了多久他们一定会将这件事重演，并且将它升级。

他来到约定的地点，通往仓库的门大开着，仿佛在无声地招呼他进去。游戏深呼吸，告诉自己，他将永远相信亚图姆。

他缓步走进仓库，听到鞋底摩擦水泥地面发出的沉闷响声，仓库的油漆味道墙壁令人忍不住想要呕吐，月光透过敞开的门探入的面积有限，游戏停在光与黑暗的分界线处，触目可及的一切蒙在灰尘般模糊的灰影里，死寂垂着骄傲的头颅宣告着有什么即将发生。

“亚图姆？”游戏鼓起勇气尝试性唤道。

那敞开着的两扇门顺着理所当然的剧情发展被猛地关上，微弱的火光在黑暗中唐突一闪，照亮了那张与游戏相似到几乎毫无差别的脸。那火光像是彗星般从极远的天空划过，连轨迹都吝于留下便猛然熄灭，紧接着又急不可耐地亮起。

黑暗中游戏的膝盖受到猛烈而突然的攻击，毫无防备的少年来不及惨叫便跌倒在地上，瘦小身体撞击地面发出极闷的响声。

人造灯紧接着被打开，是就地取材翻找出来的舞台镁光灯，蒙着灰尘的灯泡满怀恶意地怼住倒在地上的男孩，如看热闹的观众迫不及待等待一场好戏的上演。游戏抬起头，立刻被这刺眼的灯光逼地不得不眯起眼睛，模糊中他看到站在灯架旁一言不发的亚图姆。

他的兄弟脸上此刻并没有复仇的快意，拧紧的眉头和抿住的嘴唇与其说是在控制愤怒不如说是在绷紧愧意。

游戏苦笑着弯下腰，开始感受在身上渐渐扩散开来的疼痛。

4月7日 10:54

四月份童实野中学B班发生了三件众所周知且引起热议的大事。

武藤家的亚图姆分化为了一个omega，这是第一件事，武藤家的游戏分化为了一个alpha，这是第二件事。这两件事几乎是接替着同时发生，令当事人始料不及。

按照规定，第二性别享有隐私权，检查机构以及学校都有义务为当事人保密，但亚图姆分化征兆出现地实在太过突然，正巧在课上，并且还是活动量最大体内激素碰撞最活跃的体育课上，当天病退直接被送进了医院，与他一同的还有游戏。于是这件事便成为了全班目睹下无法遮掩的事情。

事发的第二天游戏便正常来上学了，而亚图姆则是在医院度过了最初的不稳定期才悠悠现身。

重新回到校园的亚图姆表面上与往常并没有什么不同，只是话更少了些，表情更淡漠了些，不出一个周，便有传闻说亚图姆收拾了高年级的某个爱收保护费的“风纪委员”，过了不几天，又有人说亚图姆收服了一群总在学校周边闲逛的问题少年。

作为哥哥的游戏对这些传闻保持沉默的同时突然不再与亚图姆形影不离，于是很快，明眼人都看出来，向来亲密无间到穿一条裤子的武藤家兄弟那牢不可破的关系之间出现了惊天的裂隙。

这是第三件事。

4月8日 17:00

亚图姆住进医院的第二天，游戏独自到医院看望他。

亚图姆的情况已经稳定下来，当游戏推开病房门的时候他正坐在床上百无聊赖地摆弄卡牌，游戏在进门前轻咳了一下，亚图姆注意到他，但没说话，只是沉默地把手中的卡牌收了起来。

游戏提着果篮，小心翼翼地告诉亚图姆自己来接替回家休息的母亲，亚图姆低声“嗯”了一下，看着自己摊开的掌心发呆。

春天的室内外温差极大，太阳收起影子后房间里冷得赶得上初冬，病房里只有两个人，当谁都不说话时氛围冷得仿佛下一秒就能够凝成冰。游戏做完将果篮放在床头柜上这一不用思考也能想出的且唯一的举动之后，尴尬地竟然不知道该如何处理自己无处搁置的手脚。

勤劳的母亲在白天看护时已经将房间整理得井井有条，还特意嘱咐他道：“游戏你什么也不用做，就陪小暗说说话，别让他一个人呆着。”游戏乖巧地答着“好的交给我吧！”心里则愁开了花，现在亚图姆最不想见到的人恐怕就是他，但这是只有他们两人知道的秘密，无法透露给第三个人。

手足无措地站了漫长的几分钟之后，游戏终于找到了点可以说的话，他看着亚图姆单薄的肩：“开始冷了，披件衣服吧？”

“不要把我当病人。”亚图姆闷声回答。

游戏的笑难堪地凝在脸上，但拎着棉质外套的手臂已经伸到了半程，一时间来不及折返就这么干脆而硬着头皮塞到了亚图姆怀里。亚图姆低头看了看外套，犹豫了一下，动手披在了身上。

“吃水果吧。”

游戏说着伸手去撕开果篮的塑料薄膜。指甲挤压薄膜发出吱嘎的拧叫，亚图姆拽紧披在身上的外套，忍受着这短暂但令人极为不快的声音，记忆之门被猛然打开，他幻听到自己那时低声喘息的声音以及游戏贴紧自己在耳边轻声的抚慰话语。

“苹果和橘子，你要先吃哪个？”

亚图姆的思绪被猛然拽了回来，他极力掩饰自己的分心在混乱中选择了“橘子”，话一出口即感到后悔。因为橘子是他当下最讨厌闻到的气味。游戏并没有发觉亚图姆的异样，他自然而然地在床边坐下并从果篮中摸出一个长得饱满透亮的橘子。

很快，空气中便开始蔓延着橘子那特别的，清爽而充沛的甜腻味道，亚图姆无处可逃，他试图逼迫自己去想些别的东西好分散注意力，但反复涌现的回忆绑架着他的目光，令他无法从游戏的身上移开。

对准圆形凹口，分开橘皮并沿着果肉一片片剥开，在那饱满的瓣状果肉在掌心中呈现出大半后略微施加力度，你就会得到一个完整无缺的浑圆的果实。心思细腻的人会将盘布在橘黄色果肉上的白色经络也细细清理，就如游戏现在正在做的这般，撕下那连带的白色纤维，确保入口的顺滑口感，最后将这果肉对半撕开，一瓣瓣分开整齐码好。

游戏有条不紊地做着这些，一如他做所有事情那般。游戏所坐的凳子偏矮，因此本就比亚图姆矮小些的他整个人处于亚图姆那颔首便可轻易囊括的视线范围内。男孩嘴唇微抿，以十足的耐心以及温柔对待手中的柑橘，他低着头，脸颊显得更加小巧袖珍，黑而细长的睫毛上凝着时间的碎片，被漫不经心地化为一抹静谧。

“你闻起来像是带着海盐味道的柑橘。”那个时候游戏这样告诉他。

海盐味的柑橘？

好的，我会从现在开始憎恨这个味道。他愤恨地想着，但却没有力气发出任何声音，他感到害怕，在黑暗中畏缩变回那个从未长大的懦弱的孩子。

“别怕，这些都是再正常不过的生理反应，你忘了吗，健康课上老师讲过的。”游戏紧紧抱着他，轻声对他说。

健康课上都讲了些什么？他什么都想不起来了，他的心里只剩下咒骂，去他的健康课，去他的生理反应，但游戏呢？他真的想要他从自己的身边滚开吗？

他想起他们的那个漫长的吻，唇与唇交缠在一起，唾液伴着情欲难舍难分。

“你今天总是走神儿，没事吧？”游戏将摆着橘子的盘子递到亚图姆面前，面露关切。

“我很好。”

亚图姆不假思索抢答道，他赌气般抓起面前的橘子近乎野蛮地往自己的嘴里塞去，看到这一幕的游戏果然露出了担忧之极的神色，身体前倾，惶恐地想要制止他这举动。

亚图姆以一种得意洋洋的心态大口咀嚼塞在口中的果实，感受那被清理得光滑而毫无嚼劲的饱满果肉在坚硬的牙齿挤压下被分解、挤压、蹂躏。下一秒从胃腔翻涌而来的海啸般无法抗拒的呕吐感让他扶着床，并将口中的食物全部吐了出来。

游戏慌乱地站起，一只手驾着他的肩膀，另一只手拍打他的背部。而他扶着游戏拼命呕吐，鼻涕和生理性泪水尾随着跑出来捣乱。

真是狼狈啊亚图姆，他一边呕吐着一边想到。

4月7日 10:14

自从升上初中之后，亚图姆便不再称呼游戏为哥哥了，原因为何，连他自己也说不出。

他总是暗中与他的兄长游戏较劲，男孩那强烈的好胜心要求自己无论在什么上都要赢过游戏，他很顺利地便在身高上窜得游戏更高。他跑得比游戏更快，排名表的名次在游戏之上，甚至在受欢迎程度上，他也将游戏远远地甩在了身后。亚图姆知道心细的游戏早已察觉了自己的敌意，但他的哥哥却对此毫不在意，甚至表现得比他自己还快乐。

他无法憎恨这样的游戏以及游戏那对自己发自内心的微笑，但他也无法停止自己的偏执。

于是命运给了他这样的机会：他成为了omega而游戏却是alpha。

看吧，我终于可以憎恨你了。

4月7日 10:54

城之内眼尖地看到了站在救护车旁孤身一人的游戏，他张嘴想要喊游戏的名字，但不知为何犹豫了一下。

游戏身上穿着体操服，背已经汗湿了，白色的棉质衣料紧紧贴在那单薄的背上，肩头还落着灰。他看起来很疲惫，神色凝重地看着亚图姆被搀着走进车厢，他用手紧紧抓着胳膊，低着头。

杏子和本田还没有赶过来，城之内犹豫了一下，转身冲着不断围上来看热闹的人群大吼，试图把他们通通赶走。

游戏听到了他的声音，猛然回过头来。

“游戏，你没事吧？”城之内推开人群向游戏走去，神色凝重，“亚图姆没事吧？”

废话，当然有事。但除此之外城之内不知道自己还能说些什么。

“是我的错，我应该早告诉他的。”游戏哽咽道，“他肯定早就察觉到了。”

“你在说什么？发生这种事是谁都没法控制的吧？”城之内猛地抓住游戏的肩膀。

游戏痛苦地摇了摇头，欲言又止的样子。

“总之，现在他需要你陪伴。”城之内笃定地说道。

游戏惊地猛地抬起头来，露出的是一副惶恐不已的表情，看到自己的好友如此这般，城之内也感到痛心不已。

“也许他永远也不想见到我了……”游戏喃喃。

4月7日 5:34

亚图姆在一种近乎于溺水般的窒息感中醒来，他下意识的伸手去摸自己的下身，然后脸涨的通红。翻身下床时动作太快，他的眼前一黑，差点跌倒在地上。身体又沉又痛，脑袋昏昏沉沉地很像发烧，但他知道这一切不是因为发烧。

就着凉水吞下药片之后感觉果然好了很多，他扶着桌子晃了晃握在手中的小瓶，剩下的几片药片在里面咣铛当咣当。

这么快，这才几天。他也有些诧异。

天亮得差不多的时候他偷偷溜进洗漱间用凉水洗了个澡，冷热夹击下，昏沉的脑袋清醒了许多。亚图姆知道自己在糟蹋自己的身体，他安慰自己这将是第一次也是最后一次，在下次发情期到来时，他一定可以更加冷静更加明智地对待这该死的生理反应，但现在的当务之急是不要让游戏发觉。

游戏眼中的他一定要永远强大、无懈可击。他允许游戏看到如此脆弱的自己。

4月7日 8:04

“你今天身体不舒服吗？”游戏从身后追上来问的时候亚图姆吓了一跳。

他做贼心虚地用大声的质疑“啊？”逼退了游戏的自信，紧接着他补充道：“我很好。”

“抱歉。”游戏捏了捏背包带笑了，“那是最好的了。”

他没有去问游戏是通过什么做出的判断，是自己昨晚发出的动静令他听到了，还是今天早起的时候被他发觉了？亚图姆担心如果自己问了会被敏锐的游戏察觉到更多，于是他选择了转移话题。

他在临出门前又吃了一次药，因此应该不用担心自己会再次发作，以防万一他还带上了备用药，就放在裤子口袋里，一旦发生异样他可以很快就压制住它。

“我想出了一个应对猛攻的新方法，用这个方法即使对方控制住了黑魔法师也不用担心我方失去主动权。”游戏快乐地告诉他。

“等等你先别说，”亚图姆及时叫停，“你不怕我用这个方法对付你吗？”

“当然了，小暗又不是外人。”游戏说，“不过也对，还是把它放在下次决斗时再透露吧，毕竟实战起来可能和想象中有不同。”

当亚图姆扭头看向他时，游戏已经进入了沉思状态，看他那入迷的模样，大概是又有了什么新思路。

他们在相同的时间点以及相同的契机下接触了战斗卡牌，但战斗风格却截然不同。亚图姆更多的喜欢依靠直觉，而游戏却善于思考。因为凛冽的牌风，亚图姆所受到的关注度远比游戏多，只有亚图姆心里明白，在钻研与探索上，游戏比自己更胜一筹。

有时候亚图姆更愿意把那些只知道跟着起哄，而看不出游戏真正实力的人称之为愚众，在这点上与海马还有些不同。海马濑人从不掩饰自己的想法，他认为什么就会说什么，丝毫不在意众人把自己列为仇人，而亚图姆即使想法与他相似也不会直接说出。对比起来，也许是他更恶劣些。

亚图姆越认为游戏的实力不被承认，就越控制不住地去抢夺游戏的对战机会，他从不反思自己的行为，而游戏也从未制止他的任性。

他应该再早一点意识到的，他的哥哥对他也太溺爱了一些。

4月7日 10:14

这就是对自己的惩罚。

亚图姆不可置信地将口袋翻了不下十遍，最终确信自己的确将药片忘在了更衣柜里。他没有空闲痛骂犯了这种低级错误的自己，他扶住身旁的篮球车试图向前走，但双腿却无力迈步。亚图姆滑倒在地，他艰难而痛苦地大口呼吸，感受着这具情况异常的身体像浸满水的沙袋般将自己坠入泥潭中。

自己正在发情，并且状况比之前的任何一次都严重。这很不正常，一定是他药磕的太多。

他的大脑一片混乱，不知道该怎么解决当前的状况，他当然想赶紧离开这个糟糕的地方，但理性告诉自己外面极其危险。他完全无法控制住自己身上散发出的omega味道，alpha的鼻子像狗一样，天知道这个校园里此刻有多少隐藏的alpha，如果他就这样带着浑身信息素出去一定会引发混乱。

但继续这样躲下去的话，他说不定会死掉。

武藤亚图姆，日本第一个因为发情没有得到抑制而烧坏脑袋（对他来说相当于死）的omega，在不起眼的中学体育器材存放室里，享年十六岁，并且还是第一次发情。

真是糟糕透了，比打牌输给城之内克也还要糟糕。

他继续胡思乱想着，并感觉自己已经坐上了驶往地核的潜艇，理性正像火箭弃用仓般抛弃他的大脑，意识分裂成一个亟待喷发的苏维埃火山。无数尖嘴、带着红色尖帽的蝌蚪样的不知名玩意儿围住他冲他尖叫，它们黏糊糊的像鼻涕虫，只是更小更灵活，向他的嘴巴、鼻子、眼睛拼命地涌去，好似要把他溺死。

这时门突然被推开了。

我真的没救了，亚图姆想，竟然连门都忘了反锁。

他不知道来人是谁，泪水与睑板腺分泌物将睫毛粘在了一起，炙热像熨斗滚平他的眼皮。

“小暗？！”来人低声而焦急地唤道。

亚图姆听到窸窸窣窣的声音，他怠惰地睁开眼睛，辨认出游戏的身影。他看不清游戏的表情，只模糊地感觉到他走近又离开，接着听到门重被关上的声音。

很快游戏折返了回来，亚图姆感到一双手抄着自己的腋下并试图撑住自己将自己扶起来。他很难描述这种感觉，那些难堪和不安突然消失了，游戏的到来让他感到安心，游戏的触摸令他感到愉快。

“天呐，”他听到游戏的低呼，“你烧得太厉害了。”

当然，亚图姆心想，厉害到你再不来我就要死了。

“怎么办，你不能就这么出去。”游戏说道。

这大概是最糟糕的状况，亚图姆想不出还有什么会比这更糟糕，自己像滩没有自主权的烂泥，任谁都可以捅一下，还散发着那些无论是对作为omega的自身还是alpha来说都十分危险的气味。如果他不是个未成年，在害了自己的同时他还得为自己的行为负责，因为他明知道自己危险得像定时炸弹还不加控制，百分之百会祸害路过的无辜alpha。

“你要冷静下来，好好想想健康课上老师都是怎么说的。”游戏喃喃自语。亚图姆以为游戏在和自己说话，但其实游戏是说在说给自己。

他察觉到游戏离开了自己，他下意识地伸手想要挽留住他，但那软弱无力如同蜗牛触角般的动作并没有被游戏察觉。方才的安心感又离开了他，不安以及恐惧瞬间随着黑暗卷土重来，亚图姆的全身颤抖不止。还好，很快游戏又跑了回来，他迅速而坚定地抓起亚图姆的手将他的胳膊搭在自己的肩上，搀着他起身。原来是游戏想要帮他换个地方而不是舍弃他寒酸地躺在冰冷的地上。他们费了很大的劲开始了第一步，最终筋疲力尽地滚倒在带着霉味的海绵垫上。

又是一阵伴随着小腹抽痛的翻江倒海的热欲，几乎要冲昏他的大脑，亚图姆下意识地低声叫唤，因为口腔里积了太多的唾沫而含糊不清。他在呻吟，从嗓子眼里漏出猫叫般绵延而甜腻的声音。事后想来，这简直就是再明显不过的求爱，但那时的亚图姆自顾不暇，平日的羞怩全都抛到一边。

亚图姆感觉到游戏冰冷而柔软的手在小心翼翼地触摸自己的额头、自己滚烫的双颊。

游戏的动作温柔而和缓，他轻轻拨开亚图姆脸上汗湿的刘海，将它们捋到耳后，他捧着亚图姆的脸，小心翼翼的像是在捧着一个易碎的瓷器。他的手指触碰到亚图姆的后脑勺以及脖子根敏感的皮肤。亚图姆像是触电一般痉挛了一下，但游戏没有松手而是更进一步用手摩挲他的肌肤，并将他整个人搂住。

亚图姆没有挣扎，他不情愿地承认，自己甚至有点享受。

“抱歉，这会很糟糕，”游戏说道，“我能让你安定下来，得让你安定下来。”

果然他是个alpha，亚图姆想，我猜的一点不错。

“我是alpha，”游戏一边说着一边将自己的脸颊紧紧贴在亚图姆的脸颊上，他说话所吐出的气息喷在亚图姆那敏感的肌肤上，“抱歉，一直在对你保密。”

亚图姆那昏沉的脑袋清醒了许多，身子也不再像之前那样软弱无力，游戏正在一点点释放自己的信息素，中和他那失去控制的腺体以及空气中浓度高的呛人的omega信息素。

“虽然我是alpha，但不要担心，我会控制住自己的。”游戏在他的意识之外说。

游戏果真恪守着自己的保证。他以极尽温柔的动作缓慢地蹭着亚图姆的omega腺体部位，他绅士地让自己尽量不去触碰身下人的敏感处，尽管保持这种姿势对于匍匐的他来说会很累。

亚图姆比之前舒服了许多，但另一种介怀随之而生，那是被心中的小虫所打通的，藏匿在森森总总掩饰之下的欲望。

仔细想来他亚图姆从未像现在这般无助，此前所有事情他都倔强着凭自己一个人去完成，可当下的这事却做不到，在今天之前他的确试图自己度过，换来的却是这副完全被本能压垮的丢人模样。亚图姆大口喘息着，用含着泪光的求救目光看着游戏。

慌乱不已的游戏用颤抖的嘴唇去吻他发烫的眼皮，吻他的额头和脸颊，试图重复最初的动作满足胞弟的需求。

“不要，”亚图姆混乱而沙哑地喊道，“不要……”

“怎么了？”游戏竟然停下了动作，他以为是自己另亚图姆感到不适。

下一秒他毫无心理准备地借着昏暗的光线看到亚图姆哭了，男孩的泪水与汗水搅合在一起，糊满脸颊。

游戏对这突如其来的一幕而充满疑惑，这时身下的亚图姆突然伸出手抱住了他的脑袋。游戏重心不稳，滑倒在亚图姆身上，两个人滚在了一起。紧接着，更加令游戏措手不及的事情发生了，亚图姆那汗津津的唇匆忙地贴着他的脸颊寻找到了他的唇并猛地凑了上来。

理性炸开、思考停滞，熟透了的果实终于再无法忍受薄壳的包裹，饱满果粒随着裂缝迸溅开散落得到处都是，踢掉所有负担与心结，猛扎进那自由而黏稠的爱的汪洋中。

快感。

翻滚中，游戏那施放良好的alpha气味失控了，尽管他很快意识过来并猛然收紧，但这一点点计量对于正处于极度敏感的发情期omega已然是一剂惊雷。

于是原本只差一点就可以被控制下来的事态突然失去了方向，疾驰进又一个弯道里。

其实不应算是坏事。如果不是某人事后突然反悔的话。

“等、等等等等！”游戏的脸涨得通红，他意识到事情的严重性以及它不可折返的后果，他试图推开紧紧抱住自己的亚图姆，但那可怜的男孩儿几乎要陷入半昏阙了。

抱歉。游戏小心翼翼地碰了碰亚图姆那半张着、灼热的唇。抱歉，他在心里对他说，我会努力让你舒服点的。

他们都是一样的笨拙，两个初尝禁果的小孩儿，只是一个失去理性一个还尚且清醒。游戏凑近亚图姆时身子还在颤抖，他不知道该怎么开始这个吻，虽然他看过不少小黄书和爱情录像带，但现实总与冰冷的屏幕有所不同。

他像小猫舔舐牛奶般轻轻舔着亚图姆的嘴唇，他的心狂跳着，在这样的试探和挑逗下，他聪明的弟弟像个天才一样配合着他的动作张开了嘴唇，于是游戏喘息着将自己的舌头伸进那湿润、燥热、柔软的口腔中。

他们的气息绞缠在一起，就如同他们的肢体一般。单薄的体操服下两具滚烫的身体，随着动作幅度的越加剧烈而紧紧贴在一起，发育期的两个少年过于纤瘦，紧绷的身子贴近后像是肋骨在相互碰撞。

“你闻起来像是带着海盐味儿的柑橘。”

亚图姆听到游戏如此说道，但他不确定这句话是在此刻还是在之前。湿滑而冰冷的快感像巨蟒盘绕在他的身上，将他绞缠得越发不可挣脱，他的下半身湿透了，即使不去看也能感觉到那有多糟糕，他意识到游戏的手正按着自己的那个东西，而这才是他幻觉中的冷蛇的根源。

他看到自己的体操服上衣被推到胳肢窝，裸露出一个滚着汗珠、红而发烫的胸膛，长裤已经被褪下，像蓝色的海草般缠绕在腿腕处，内裤虽然还缀在腰上，但已经被他那淌出的淫液浸得湿透，黏滑异样，甚至有些恶心。

他的手臂曲起垫在脑后，一只手紧紧抓着身下颤抖的海绵垫，本能地扣住破洞下粗糙而硬挺的海绵，另一只则被游戏的手攥着，十指紧扣着钉在垫子上。

他发出呻吟，因为游戏正俯身用舌尖舔舐他那绷紧的小腹，难忍的痒意夹杂着快感传达到每一个细胞，他慌乱地叫出声，可身子却还忠实地将自己像那粉红的樱桃小口中送。他敏感地察觉到这种触摸与吻与开始的抚慰性质截然不同，游戏在玩弄他，他在挑逗他。

他感到自己的下体肿胀得已经像快坚硬的蘑菇，他难受而不安分地扭着身子，本能地意识到这就是祸事的起因。当游戏的手指抚过腹股沟并将整只手探他那湿漉漉的内裤里时，亚图姆感到的竟然不是愤怒也不是别扭，而是一种释怀，他不愿意承认，但被游戏摆弄确实是自己心中垂涎已久的渴望。

他从未见过哥哥像此刻这般强势，昔日对他百依百顺、关怀备至的小绵羊似的游戏好似变了一个人。

这就是alpha，他想到，他突然觉得恶心并想要呕吐，他拼命扭动身子想要起来，但游戏竟然阻止了他。

亚图姆被按倒，几乎是摔在垫子上，浮尘应声扬起充斥在这不大的空间里，这让他更觉得胸口发闷，他震惊地睁大了双眼几乎不敢相信眼前正在发生的事情。游戏的力气突然变得大得可怕，亚图姆的双腿被抓住并被提起向胸前压去，他本能地意识到接下来将发生什么，他的心狂跳起来，感受到游戏那肿胀异常、火辣辣的性器正在摩擦着自己的敏感处。

“呜……”

亚图姆用胳膊遮住自己的脸颊并从喉咙深处发出一声呜咽。

游戏沉默地抓住男孩那颤抖着向上挺立的性器并开始撸动，但他过于紧张了，手法僵硬之极，对如何摆弄它完全不得要领，尝试了几下之后游戏停下了，紧接着他强势地将亚图姆的大腿掰开并俯下身。

当游戏温暖而潮湿的口腔包裹住那直立的性器的一瞬，亚图姆猛烈地震颤起来，快感以电光火石的速度顺着脊柱传遍全身，他忍不住叫喊出声并猛烈地抽动身体。游戏耐心而仔细地含着那灼热的性器，吞下又吐出，并舌头舔舐他那凸起的神经。

不消一会亚图姆便射在了他的嘴里，游戏意犹未尽般又舔了几下，刚萎靡下去的肉棒顿时又挺了起来。

游戏将手指伸向亚图姆那濡湿的小穴，紧接着意识到自己是多此一举，因为他的弟弟早已被开发的过了头，就在这时游戏那被alpha激素冲击得混乱的理性回来了，他意识到自己正在做什么，并且对象还是自己的亲弟弟。他犹豫了，但这时亚图姆的双腿像藤蔓一样攀附在他的腰上拽着他向前。

游戏心一横，他在心里对弟弟说道：抱歉。紧接着，他俯身压在亚图姆身上，挺起胯让自己的性器没入那泛滥的小潭中。

4月7日 21:34

游戏推开亚图姆的房间，熟悉的omega气息迎面扑来，是他熟悉的那带着海盐味的柑橘味道。游戏犹豫了一下，快速而做贼心虚地关上了门。

他伸手将亚图姆没关紧的抽屉拉开，一个小药瓶歪斜在杂物之间，像它的主人那样。

游戏拿起药瓶，看到里面仅剩几粒药片，他默默地攥紧拳头，心不自觉抽紧。

4月23日 22:05

有几个人？三个、还是四个？

他不该和他们混在一起的，游戏一边扶着抽痛的小腹一边想，他等那阵最难忍的疼痛过去之后才敢开始动弹，深呼吸缓缓调整姿势并试图减轻那疼楚。

“太好了小暗，”游戏抬起头对着亚图姆微笑，“你恢复精神了。”

那几个被雇佣来的帮凶沉默不语地聚集到亚图姆的身边，居高临下而不怀好意地看着游戏，好似等待着主人下令而进行狂欢的猎狗。

“你——”

他听到亚图姆那黑暗中咬牙切齿的声音，知道亚图姆的内心此刻正备受煎熬。那几个跟班已经焦躁不已，甚至开始怂恿亚图姆，但亚图姆却一直黑着脸，不做任何决定。

“我不会生气的哦，因为我是你的哥哥，如果说你做错了什么的话，那至少有一半是我的责任。”游戏捂着肚子摇摇晃晃站起身，亚图姆明显地动摇了，他竟然主动向后退了一步。

“接下来才是我要对你说的，”游戏说道，“你今天都没好好吃饭，不止是今天，妈妈早晨做的鸡蛋你一点也没动，妈妈她这几天一直很担心你。你睡的也很不好，我知道你每天晚上都会跑到天台上，这太危险了，你的身体还没完全恢复。你丢掉的药我已经收回来了，医生的嘱咐必须要好好遵守才行，我知道你偷偷把它扔到沙发后面了，出老千的方法可不要用在吃药上……真是的，其他的无论怎样都无所谓，再发现你像上次那样伤害自己我可不会再沉默了！”

有个人忍不住“噗”得笑了出声，身旁的人迅速捅了一下那人让他噤声，但所有人都已经听见了。另外一个忍不住大声嚷嚷道：“亚图姆当初你叫我来可不是这么说的，我的拳头已经痒得不行了，今天可必须关照个人！”他说着撸起袖子从黑暗中走了出来，大摇大摆冲着游戏边走边挥起拳头。

“等等！”亚图姆大吼，“你给我停下！”

“我的拳头可听不见哈！”他狞笑地低下头看着比自己矮两个头的游戏，歪头极为不爽地咂了咂嘴，“真是块看着就让人不快的小骨头。”

游戏本能地用双臂护住头并弯下腰。

拳头并没有如料想那般落下来，游戏惊讶地睁开眼睛，看到那个凶悍的人正抱着头蜷缩在地上，而亚图姆则用脚狠狠踩着他的胳膊。

“游戏！”

亚图姆冲着游戏大喊，游戏在同时大叫出声伸，亚图姆不解地皱了皱眉，紧接着脸上结结实实挨了一拳，他趔趄几步从抽搐的男子身边退开。

更多的人反应过来，混战似乎已不可避免。

这时刺耳的警报声突然毫无征兆地响了起来。所有人都被吓到了，反应最迅速的当属那几个被叫来的帮佣。听到这动静的瞬间，躺在地上的那个家伙手脚并用地爬了起来，连一脸凶相的亚图姆也被这声音惊得愣了一瞬。

不知是谁喊了一声：“快走！”方才还打算着倚强凌弱的乌合之众们顿时推推搡搡地奔着出口冲去，像是溃退的毫无组织的逃兵。有个在逃窜时还趁乱踢了一脚游戏，游戏没能躲开，重重地摔在僵硬的水泥地上。

“游戏！”亚图姆痛心地唤道，从混乱的人群中脱身去搀扶跌倒的游戏。

“抱歉。”游戏讪讪地笑，将手搭在亚图姆的肩上。

“够了，真正该道歉的是我才对。”亚图姆咬着唇满怀愧意地说道。

“我偷了教室里的报警器，”游戏一脸平静，他指了指那震耳欲聋的铃声，“这个是我按下后偷偷扔到墙边的，本来只是想争取一点时间，没想到这么管用。”

亚图姆的表情晦暗不明，不过不难猜想他的心情。

“弄出了这么大的响动，保安一定在来的路上了，我们也赶紧走吧。”

“嗯。”亚图姆顺从地回答，“还能站起来吗？”

“拜托你了。”游戏笑着将自己的手塞进亚图姆的手中。

他们相互搀扶着溜出学校，刚拐进小巷，亚图姆口袋里的手机就响了起来。当他们撤退时手机就已响过几次，不过亚图姆一直没理会，现在他终于没法再无视它。亚图姆十分不情愿地掏出手机。

“是谁？”游戏看到他那咂嘴非常不耐烦的模样于是问道。

“海马那家伙。”亚图姆看到游戏在示意自己接通，于是不好意思再挂掉电话。

“亚图姆你这混蛋！”海马的咆哮从话筒中冲出，游戏赫然地看着亚图姆，然而对方摆出一副无可奈何的样子甚至还冷漠地捂住了靠近话筒的耳朵。“你说会带着游戏过来，我等了一晚上了，现在人呢？！”

游戏露出一副震惊的表情。

“我只是和他开了个玩笑。”亚图姆耸了耸肩。

“抱歉了，”亚图姆不等游戏发话便抢着将话筒贴近自己，他对着话筒大声地、一字一顿地说道，“接下来是我和游戏的两人世界。”

说完他坚决而无情地挂断了电话。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 又又对不起了海马君！都怪我的灵机一动！！


End file.
